The Boy Who Fell From The Sky
by Nagisa Tr
Summary: This is a partially genderbent fanfiction where some characters are genderbent some aren't i don't have much to say here so hope you enjoy. (Updates Coming very soon)


**Disclaimer: I do not own To love ru or anything related to it other than my ideas and fanfiction. To love ru and it's sequals are owned by Xebec studio and Saki Hasemi Please support the official release.**

* * *

 _ **The Boy Hwo Fell From The Sky:Chapter 1**_

* * *

In outer space, one spaceship was escaping from three others. There was a boy with dark pink hair in the pilot seat of the escaping spaceship. He was wearing a white suit with a red tie. There was a pin with swirly eyes on his left breast pocket.

"Don't let him escape!" Came the voice of the pursuing spaceships' commander.

"But sir, we can't catch him without the use of weapons!" Complained another pursuer, the third one verbally agreeing with with him.

"Then use weapons!?" the commander yelled, "Just so long as he lives then there is nothing to worry about."

The following ships started firing at the boy's ship, most shots hitting their mark. Smoke started rising from the ship as it slowly stopped. The following ships neared the boy's ship, the pursuers then exiting their ships to board the boy's ship.

"Damn it, I have to escape!" exclaimed the boy as the brutes came in.

"We're going, and if you try to escape, we will use force." Threatened the man to the boy's left.

"Now come here before we break your legs." Ordered the man to the boy's right.

"NEVEEERRRR!" Shouted the boy as he touched a bracelet on his wrist. The boy started glowing, and when the glowing got intense, the brutes paled and tried to catch him by jumping on him, but the only thing they got was a white robot with a white suit and a red tie.

The brutes cursed in frustration before they turned towards the robot, glaring at it. They then put it in a cage.

"Uh sir... We lost him." Said one of them to the visual of their boss.

"You dumbasses, the king will have our heads for this." Grumbled the commander in frustration, "If you want something done right, then you better do it yourself."

* * *

 _ **On Earth**_

* * *

Three girls were talking in a hallway at Sainan High School, unaware of the great perverted danger that was stalking them.

'Ohh Riko-Chan looks so cute, I just want her, she is perfect with that heavenly body and cute face' Saruyama tought, mentally undressing said girl as the pervert he is. Riko was a girl with orange hair that went to her shoulders, and as some people ,Saruyama included, say a heavenly figure.

"SARUYAMA!" Shouted Nakajima, suddenly appearing next to the perverted boy who had an obsession with the girl talking with her friends in the hallway.

"AAAAEEEHHHHHH!?" Saruyama jumped back in fear. He tried to attack the boy, only for Nakajima to dodge him. After seeing it was Nakajima, he sighed in relief and regained his posture.

"What the hell man? I could've had a heart attack!" He screamed overdramatically, clutching his heart for effect .

"You're stalking Riko-San again, aren't you?" Nakajima asked, pointing towards the hallway that the girls were talking in, which caused Saruyama to immediatly start denying.

"No I was not!" Saruyama exclaimed, trying his hardest to convince the boy who got him in a tight spot.

"You were drooling and muttering something about Riko-san and a bed when I saw you, dude you're such a pervert that it's not funny." Nakajima said, shaking his head in shame as he once again questioned his choice in friends, or in this case, friend.

"Says the pervert that drools over every cute girl he sees on street!" Saruyama pointed out.

"You have a point." Nakajima sighed, accepting defeat. But before Saruyama could claim victory he continued. "But you are still a pervert, and you can't escape nor deny the fact, deal with it." Nakajima stated, smirking.

"Shut up, I'll ask her out today and she _will_ say yes!" countered Saruyama, glaring at the boy and walking towards his class. When he arrived, he sat in his usual place, and when Riko arrived, he watched her sit where she normally sat. He then started daydreaming about the poor girl.

* * *

 ** _Time Skip End Of School Day_**

* * *

"Bye Haruna-Chan" Riko said, waving goodbye at Sairenji Haruna, who was a blue haired girl that was her friend.

"See you tomorrow Riko-San" Haruna said, also waving.

Riko looked at the sun for a few seconds, then turned to the way of her home and sighed, "Time to go back to home." But before she started walking she heard her name being called out.

"Yuuki-Saan!" Saruyama shouted as he quickly walked towards Riko.

"Yes Kenichi-San..." asked Riko as she unwillingly turned towards the perverted boy, not wanting to be rude, but still wanting the leave the place as soon as possible.

"Well, I was going to ask, will you..." He was interrupted when a metal object shot down the sky and into the pavement between them making a crater and knocking him back.

'What the hell!? It's like the world doesn't want me and my beatiful Riko-Chan to be together.' Thought a scared Saruyama as he got up and walked away from the crash site and the scared girl.

* * *

 _ **At The Yuuki Household**_

* * *

"I'm home Mikan!" Shouted Riko as she entered her home.

"Welcome home Onee-san." Her sister said from the living room.

"I'll make dinner in a bit, but I want to go take a bath first." She said to her sister as she passed the living room and went towards the bathroom. When she got in she gently stripped her clothing and underwear. Then she filled the bathtub with hotwater and got in.

"This is heaven" she sighed, relaxing in the hot water. Just after she said that a bright light started glowing inside her bathtub, which then exploded sending water in all directions while a nude boy with dark pink hair stood in her bathtub.

"Escape succsessful!" cheered the boy, jumping out of excitement. But he didn't think about one important thing. The tub was full of soapy water, so he slipped and landed on the girl with their private parts almost touching each other and the boy holding onto her left breast for support. When he realized the contact, he started getting hard, which caused his lil bro to touch the girl's nether regions. The girl screamed at the top of her lungs slapped the boy so hard, the noise was heard throughout the universe.

* * *

 _In the far, far side of the galaxy, Gid Lucione Deviluke shivered suddenly, feeling sorry for his son for reasons he didn't know._

 _"Meh he'll be fine he is my son after all." Said gid as he shot a tailblast at another batallion of enemy forces killing all of them noticed him getting a little bit shorter tough._

* * *

"MI-MI-MIKAAAN THERE IS SOMEONE IN THE BATHROOOOM!" Screamed Riko as she ran out the bathroom.

"What happened!?" Mikan rushed to her big sisters side thinking something bad had happened to her.

"Th-there is a naked guy in the bathroom" Sputtered a furiously blushing Riko as her sister checked out the bathroom.

"Onee-san, I never thought you were this perverted, there is nothing here, must be your wild imagination~" Teased Mikan. Riko just looked around the bathroom for the boy. She sighed when she couldn't find him, so she got up and went to her room with only a towel around her body. When she opened the door she was met with the same boy sitting on her bed with only a towel around his waist, which showed his muscled body and godly abs. Which Riko totally didin't drool at, no way!

"Hi." The boy greeted as Riko just stood there, her mouth agape. "Borrowing the towel for now." The boy informed, showing how he didin't care as he just looked around the room, taking it in. "Nice room." He complimented as Riko regained her posture.

"What were you doing in the bathtub! And what are you doing in my room!?" She shouted angrily looking at the boy.

"Oh, I was being chased, so I teleported here." He responded as if nothing happened. Riko just stood there.

"There is no such thing as teleportation, that only works in sci-fi movies. I'm asking you again hwo are you?" She told the boy, 'Is he an otaku or something? Did he hit his head?'

"Oh right, earthlings don't know about alien civilizations..." he said scratching his cheek.

"Wait, earthling? What are you talking about, you're a human, did you hit your head or something?" she asked as she looked into the pink eyes of the boy.

"Oh right... Hmm how should i prove it..." He looked deep in tought for a moment then. " Aha! Well you humans don't have this, right?" he asked as he tuned around, showing a black tail with a trident on the tip of it. "I might have a tail but I won't bite nor will i turn into a gaint ape at full moon." The boy said with a cheeky grin, showing some sharp teeth.

"You are an alien" The girl shouted, then just looked at him, her mouth agape "And how do you even _know_ about that reference!" Just as she finished saying that a white blur came in from the open window.

"What is that!?" She screamed as she jumped back in fear, reaching for the closest thing to throw at it, wich was a perfume bottle. She threw it towards the thing that was next to the boy, hitting it.

"Lane-Sama are you oka- ***THWACK*** " The white robot was interrupted mid sentence as it got hit by the Metal can of perfume falling to the ground in a daze.

"Ahh Peke, I see you managed to escape." The now named Lane said approaching the robot lying on the ground and picking it up. "This is Peke an all purpose costume robot, a walking wardrobe to be simple." The boy anwsered the girl letting go of the robot as it started floating in mid air. "And Peke this is... ehh... I never asked your name?" Lane said with an apologetic smile.

"Yuuki Riko" said Riko as she started getting intrested in what was possibly going to happen next.

"Peke this is Riko, Riko this is Peke" He said gesturing both of them with his fingers.

"Nice to meet you Riko-san." said peke.

"Im sorry for hitting you, nice to meet you too Peke." Said Riko smiling. Then she stopped smiling and looked toughtful. 'I got used to this too quickly... im doubting my own mental health right now...'

"Peke, I'm kinda getting cold here..." Lane said shivering a bit as a cold breeze came trough the open window, the robot nodded and started glowing. When the glow vanished the boy was wearing a white suit with a red tie, his tail still behind him, and a pin on his left breast in the shape of the robots head.

"Aahh feels good to have you back buddy." Said the boy as the girl stood there looking at him. Then the window shattered sending glass shards everywhere, Lane got in front of Riko to protect her from the glass shards. After things calmed down Two brute like big mane came in.

"Nice thinking following the robot here." Said one of them.

"Yeah I'm a genious." Said the other man. "Now come peacefully or we will use force!" Said the man raising his fists. Lane stepped between them and Riko to protect her. This didn't go unnoticed by the men, as one of them tried get behind and grab Riko. Lane noticed that though and made the big mistake of turning his back to the other man who immediately grabbed his arms and twisted them harshly behind his back. The other one did the same to Riko. "Do not try anything funny or the girl will die." Said the man, raising a Halo Bloodblade knockoff in front of Riko's neck.

"We wouldn't want that to happen to a beauty like her now would we." the man said, shifting so he didn't hold her hand back anymore, but instead holding her by her waist. "Now we will take you and this girly back, we can't have witnesses from an undeveloped planet now could we." he said licking his lips. "Ohh I wonder if she's a virgin, cause if she is, I'll gladly change that." he finished, the statement causing Riko to struggle to get out of his grip even more.

"FUCK YOU, she doesn't have anything to do with this LET HER GO!" shouted Lane as he struggled in the other man's hold.

"Oh what are you going to do to stop me?" said the other man with an evil smirk on his face as he licked Riko's ear, which sent shivers down her spine.

"Get away from me you pervert!" she screamed as she pushed against him, creating a little space. Taking advantage of it, she spun aroung and kicked the man in the Family Jewels with all her force, which resulted in a really painful sounding crackand the man lying on the floor clutching his balls. When Lane saw the oppurtunity he swiped at the man who was holding him with his tail, cutting a shallow gash on his stomach. The pain caused the man's grip to weaken enough so Lane could escape and kick him to the other side of the room. As the other man started getting up he took Riko, who was still only wearing a towel, got onto the rooftops and started running with her in his arms in a bridal carry.

"Get him! I'm gonna kill that girl for hitting me in the balls!" Said the man now getting up and running out the window. The injured one right behind him but slower, but followed nonetheless.

"Its your fault they escaped Maul" Said the man with the injury.

"Shut up Smutts!" Said Maul, his family jewels turned to toothpaste.

* * *

In the streets below, Haruna was walking Maron, her dog, when she saw two figures beig chased by two others on the rooftops. The only thing she could make out about the figures were black suits and a girl in a towel being carried by a guy in a white suit.

"Is that Riko-San?" Questioned Haruna as she looked at the figures in the distance as Maron barked at them.

* * *

"We can escape" Lane said with entuiasm as he ran, but he stopped just before a truck landed in front of them blocking the path of escape. " **SHIT**!" He said, he turned around with riko in his arms wanting to run another way only to be greeted by the men that were chasing them closing in.

"I told you we would use force if you escaped!" Maul said as he and Smutts approached.

"Please Lane-Sama, return before we have to hurt you!" Said Smutts as they came closer.

"Hell no, I'm never returning there, all thoose old hags or spoiled women disgust me" Exclaimed Lane as he pulled out a phone like device and pushed some buttons. Just as he clicked the confirm button, a gaint octopus like machine appeared out of nowhere and started sucking in everything around it, including the 2 men. But it didn't stop after that, it's sucktionj force only started getting stronger and stronger.

"Hey Lane this thing isn't stoppiiing" Riko cried as she noticed her towel getting sucked in. "Stoooop this thiiiing" she screamed holding onto him for dear life.

'I forgot how to switch it off' He thought just as Riko's towel got sucked into the machine. "Neeh i should just destroy it" He said as he raised his weapon like tail and shot a small beam at the robot, penetrating it troughly and short circuit'ing it causing it to explode, which also made Riko scream cutely in suprise. When everything calmed down, Riko was grateful towards Lane, but that changed when she figured out she was naked, in his arms, and Lane was the cause, so she forced him to let go of her and slaped him twice as hard as before.

* * *

 _Again in a far far side of the galaxy, Gid Lucione Deviluke was close to conquering the planet he was on. Out of nowhere, he once more felt shivers go down his spine, and again felt sorry for his oldest son. That was the the second time it happened that day, which made him wonder what kind of hell he was going through._

 _"Well forget it i should check on him after i finish up here." He said to no one in particular as he punched an enemy soldiers head off his body._

* * *

After the slap, Riko Yuuki headed home, hiding in bushes most of the way there, until she was near a clothesline that had a towel hanging out. Even though it was still wet, she took it, covered herself with it, ran ran to her house. After she got there, she went through the front door, which was never locked in her whole life, went to the bathroom, got a dry towel, dried off, wrapped herself in it, went to her room, closed the window, locked it, closed the blinds, put on underwear and a night dress, turned off her lights, got into her bed, and grumbled herself to sleep.

The next morning, she was getting ready for school as if nothing happened. She packed her bag, packed her lunch, and left the house. As she was walking down the street she saw Haruna, went towards her, and started talking to her. In the middle of the conversation, she heard the voice of one perverted Saruyama Kenichi calling out to her.

"Yuuki-Saaan" shouted Saruyama as he ran towards them.

"Yes Kenichi-San" Riko forced on a smile even as her eye twiched. She really didn't like this pervert.

"My love, will you go out with mee" Saruyama shouted with his eyes closed while he waited for an anwser.

"Sorry, but I'm not Gay" Came a muscular voice, and as Saruyama opened his eyes he saw a boy there before him. Lane turned his back to Saruyama and turned towards Riko. He then took her hand and placed a silver ring on her finger. "Now we are officially engaged." Said the boy smiling while she stood there shellshocked. As he finished his sentence Saruyama ran away saying "Im not a Homo!" repeatedly. The people on the road looked confused.

Haruna-Sairenji Riko's best friend just smiled.

"Congragulations Riko-Chan" Haruna said as she hugged her best friend. Even tough she was a bit sad that her friend didn't tell her about her Boyfriend before she was still happy for her. Riko just stood there still in shock mode thinking about what happened.

* * *

 **Well i updated it did some small changes and IM NOT DEAD YEAA.**

 **Anyways my finals are over and now i can start writing o7**

 **Be on the lookout for new chapters coming soon.**

 **As always im thanking No Life And Proud for Beta'ing my fic. Tough im still looking for a beta. If anyone want's to try be free to ask o/**


End file.
